Secreto a voces
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Yukari Nishimoto se debate entre la duda de confesarle o no sus sentimientos a Ryo Ishizaki. Minific ñoño de Captain Tsubasa. Ishizaki x Yukari.


Secreto a voces.

**Secreto a voces.**

**_Final del Mundial Sub-19, Brasil vs. Japón. Segundo tiempo._**

_**Tokio, Japón.**_

Yukari Nishimoto miraba con cierta angustia hacia el área de la portería del equipo nipón. Carlos Santana, el jugador estrella del equipo carioca, se ha posesionado del balón y se dirige hacia la meta opuesta, para tratar de anotar otro gol y llevarse la victoria. Pero algo le dice a Yukari que las cosas no le van a resultar tan fáciles, y es precisamente esto lo que la tiene angustiada... No malentiendan, ella desea que su país gane, pero le preocupa el bienestar de alguien que está dispuesto a todo con tal de evitar la derrota...

Santana le ha mandando un centro a Naturezza, el número 10 de su equipo; éste está dispuestísimo a recibirlo y a acabar con el partido, pero... Ryo Ishizaki salta y usando su peculiar técnica del "Ganmen Block", detiene con su cara el balón. Esto era lo que tanto se temía Yukari...

¡Ishizaki!.- grita, al tiempo que la porra japonesa respira angustiada por la salud de sus jugadores, pues el defensa no es el único que está malherido...

Genzo Wakabayashi, el genial y apuesto portero japonés, tiene las manos lesionadas, las cuales terminan por hacerse puré cuando Tsubasa Ozhora, el capitán nipón, y Naturezza, le patean las manos al querer tener el dominio de la pelota.

¡No!.- grita angustiada Lily, la novia de Wakabayashi.¡Tsubasa y Naturezza le han pateado las manos¡Está sangrando!

Pero para fortuna de todos, el segundo tiempo concluye al fin. Sin embargo, Ishizaki está inconsciente y no despierta... Yukari está más que preocupada, no deja de mirar constantemente hacia la banca del equipo japonés para tratar de averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo. Ya no podía negarlo, Ishizaki le interesaba de una manera muy diferente a como le interesaban los demás... Ella ya no lo veía como un amigo, se había enamorado de él. Pero... ¿Qué sentiría él por ella? No era desconocido para nadie el hecho de que Ishizaki siempre iba detrás de cuanta chica bonita se le ponía enfrente, incluso durante un tiempo llegó a tener celos de Lily, de Rika Ozawa y de Youko Katagiri (las dos asistentes de la selección), pero todos habían sido solo temores infundados. "Pero eso no es importante ahora", pensó Yukari, "Lo que más importa es saber cómo está Ishizaki..."

Al poco rato, para su gran alivio, Ishizaki se asomó hacia donde se encontraba la porra japonesa y al ver la cara de Yukari, sonrió. Ella le correspondió con una mirada muy elocuente... Ryo le hizo la señal de la victoria y ella supo que todo estaba bien... Aunque ya no podría jugar el tiempo extra, pero eso era lo de menosél había dado su mejor esfuerzo y era muy probable que Japón se alzara con la victoria.

Unos cuantos lugares más allá, un chico miraba con desagrado la escena. Él quería a Yukari y un bufón cara de simio no se la iba a robar...

-

**_Después._**

Sobra decir que Japón se coronó campeón; todos festejaron el triunfo, habían logrado conseguir lo que más deseaban, aun después de todas las desgracias por las que tuvieron que pasar. Incluso, después del partido final, muchos jugadores tuvieron "premios" extras: Tsubasa Ozhora pronto le pediría matrimonio a Sanae Nakazawa y esperaba que ella le dijera que sí, cosa que no era difícil de esperar porque era conocido que ella había estado enamorada del prodigio japonés del sóccer desde que era una niña. Taro Misaki y Rika Ozawa habían descubierto que estaban enamorados el uno de la otra y se habían hecho novios. Genzo Wakabayashi estaba haciendo planes para que su novia, Lily Del Valle, se fuera con él a Alemania a proseguir sus estudios, pues él no quería separarse de ella tan pronto, cuando apenas habían descubierto que se amaban. Yoshiko Fujisawa, la novia de Hikaru Matsuyama, estaba recuperándose a pasos agigantados del accidente que había sufrido días atrás; pronto la darían de alta y Matsuyama estaba más feliz que nunca.

¿Y Yukari? Yukari seguía callando sus sentimientos. No era la clase de chica que se derritiera en presencia del chico que le gustaba, así que estaba segura de que nadie sabía lo que sentía hacia Ishizaki. Pero se equivocaba... Todo comenzó la mañana del Día de San Valentín, cuando Sanae decidió hablar con su amiga para poner las cosas en claro.

¿Qué es lo que sientes por Ishizaki?.- le preguntó su amiga, a quemarropa. Últimamente se había vuelto muy descarada...

¿Qué pregunta es ésa?.- cuestionó Yukari, sin inmutarse.- Pues es nuestro amigo, casi como nuestro hermano.

Naaaa, no me mientas. Es como un hermano para mí, eso es verdad, pero estoy segura de que tú lo ves de otra manera...

¿A qué te refieres?

Bien que lo sabes, cuando Ishizaki se desmayó en el partido, tú estuviste a punto de saltar desde la tribuna para ir a ayudarlo.

Sí bueno, me preocupé un poco, como es lo habitual...

Ya no mientas, Yukari, sé que te gusta. Y te voy a dar el mismo consejo que me diste tú a mí con Tsubasa: Dile lo que sientes. No dejes pasar más tiempo. Si hay un día apropiado para declarársele a alguien, es hoy.

Yukari lo pensó; Sanae tenía razón, no había un día mejor para decirle a Ishizaki lo que sentía que el Día de los Enamorados. Qué más daba, después de todo, ella no era una chica tímida. Se decidió y fue a buscarlo, pero en el camino se tropezó con Koji, un amigo luchador de su primo Hiroshi Jitto.

¿A dónde vas?.- le preguntó el muchacho.

A visitar a un amigo.- respondió ella, tranquilamente.

Te acompaño.

Gracias, pero prefiero ir sola.

¿Vas a visitar a ese bufón, verdad?.- Koji estaba molesto.

¿De quién hablas?.- preguntó Yukari, fingiendo no entender para no molestarse.

Del tipo ése que dice ser jugador de fútbol. Ése que tiene cara de simio...

No digas esas cosas de él.- le dijo Yukari, con firmeza.- Ishizaki es un estupendo jugador...

Ajá, ya empezaste a defenderlo. Lo sabía.- el muchacho miró a la chica de manera acusadora.

¿Qué cosa sabías?

Que estás enamorada de él.- respondió Koji, cruzando los brazos.

Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo ella, tratando de no mostrar el rubor que sintió en esos momentos.- Y si me disculpas, tengo que irme ya.

Yukari se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Koji la detuvo por el brazo.

¿Qué es lo que le ves a ese payaso?.- le preguntó enojado.- No es guapo, no es inteligente, no es un buen jugador, no tiene dinero... No tiene nada que valga la pena. ¿Por qué lo quieres tanto?

Tú no lo conoces como yo.- respondió Yukari, mirándolo a los ojos.Él tiene algo que muchos hombres no tienen. Algo que _tú_ no tienes. Él me hace reír, me levanta el ánimo cuando me siento decaída. Y no solo a mí, también a todo el equipo. Él es el optimismo que mantiene encendida la llama de la esperanza en cada uno de nosotros. Su fuerza de voluntad, su alegría y su dedicación son un ejemplo para muchos. Ojalá pudieras aprender algo sobre él.

Yukari se zafó de la mano de Koji, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Ella creía que lo que sentía por Ishizaki era algo que nadie sabía... Pero se equivocaba... Era un secreto a voces...

Al llegar a la villa de la selección japonesa, vio que varios de los jugadores mantenían un partido amistoso; sin embargo, Ishizaki no estaba entre ellos... Yukari se acercó a Hanji Urabe para preguntarle por el paradero del muchacho.

Buenos días, Urabe.- saludó Yukari.¿En donde está Ishizaki?

Buenos días.- respondió Urabe.- Lo siento Yukari, pero no está aquí. Ese muchacho parrandero se largó desde muy temprano.

¡Ah!.- Yukari se sorprendió.¿No dijo a donde iba?

Sí, me avisó que iría a visitar a Lily, la chica mexicana que está de visita en nuestro país.

Yukari sintió que la desilusión la invadía por dentro, pero no permitió que Urabe se percatara de ello.

Ya veo... .- musitó.- Muchas gracias.

¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?.- preguntó Urabe.- Pareciera que venías a decirle algo muy importante.

No, muchas gracias. Ya no importa.

Yukari se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Qué tonta era, a Ishizaki le gustaba Lily, eso era obvio. Y en realidad, no se habría sentido mal por eso sino fuera por el hecho de que Lily estaba enamorada de Wakabayashi. Y además de todo, era su novia. Ishizaki iba detrás de un imposible...

Sin embargo, Yukari decidió que, sin importar lo que pasara, le confesaría a Ishizaki sus sentimientos. No le importaba si la rechazaba, ella no iba a ocultarle lo que sentía. Al caer la noche, Sanae salió diciendo que Tsubasa la había citado en el estadio y que iba a ver qué era lo que quería; Kumi aprovechó para ir con Youko a visitar a Yoshiko al hospital. Rika había salido con Misaki y Lily y Genzo se habían ido a festejar el Día de los Enamorados al parque en donde se habían visto por primera vez. Yukari estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Ishizaki cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Ella abrió, un tanto sorprendida. Era Ishizaki.

Hola, Yukari.- Ishizaki se veía algo nervioso.¿Ibas de salida?

¡Ah! Sí.- respondió ella, un poco nerviosa también.- Pero iba a buscarte a ti.

¿En serio¡Qué coincidencia!.- Ryo se llevó una mano a la cabeza y empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

¿Querías decirme algo, Ishizaki?.- ella sonrió, divertida por su reacción.

¡Ah, sí!.él dejó de reírse súbitamente y miró al piso.- Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, Yukari... Es sobre... Una chica que me gusta...

Ah, ya lo sé.- lo cortó ella.

¿Ya lo sabes?.- Ishizaki la miró, sorprendido.

Sí, Urabe me lo dijo.

¿QUÉEEE¿CÓMO PUDO, EL INFELIZ?.- gritó él.

Calma, no importa ya.- Yukari lo tranquilizó haciendo un gesto de complicidad.- Pero debo decirte que lo que sientes está mal...

¿Por qué?.- Ishizaki estaba cada vez más sorprendido.

Pues porque ella está enamorada de otro y bien lo sabes. Sé que uno no manda sobre el corazón pero aún así... Lily y Wakabayashi son felices, es inútil el pensar que ella te corresponderá...

¿De qué hablas?

Pues... Urabe me dijo esta mañana que fuiste a buscar a Lily. Pensé que ibas a confesarle lo que sentías... .- ahora Yukari también estaba sorprendida.

¿Crees entonces que Lily me gusta?.- Ishizaki rió a carcajadas.

¿No es así?.- ella estaba aturdida.

No. Es una chica muy linda, cierto, pero no me gusta.- Ryo dejó de reírse.- La que me atrae es otra... Yo... Yo venía a decirte que... Que... .él comenzó a tartamudear y se puso muy colorado. Yukari comprendió.

Ishizaki...

Fui a buscar a Lily porque ella me ayudó a escoger esto para ti... .él buscó otra salida más fácil.

Al decir esto, Ishizaki le tendió a Yukari un paquete envuelto para regalo. Ella lo recibió, asombrada y muy apenada. Lo abrió y descubrió una linda pulsera de plata. Muy conmovida, miró a Ishizaki con los ojos llenos de gratitud. Él se la colocó y aprovechó para tomarla de las manos.

Lo que venía a decirte es que... Que yo te quiero, Yukari.- le dijo al fin.- Sé que no soy el más guapo, ni el más inteligente, ni el mejor, pero...

No seas tonto.- Yukari le puso un dedo en los labios.- Para mí, eres el más guapo, el más inteligente, el mejor de todos... Yo también te quiero, Ryo Ishizaki.

Él se acercó y la besó muy tímidamente en los labios. Al separarse, le preguntó:

Entonces... Entonces... ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Sí.- respondió ella.

¡Ishizaki!.- gritaron desde la puerta Urabe, Izawa, Taki, Takasugi y Kisugi.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron, muy avergonzados.

Deja ya de ser tan cursi y meloso.- gritó Urabe.- Que me van a dar náuseas.

Ya cállate.- gruñó Ishizaki.- Siempre me fastidiaron con que no tenía el valor para decirle a Yukari lo que siento. Pues ahora ya ven que sí lo tuve.

Bueno, bueno, no te enojes.- dijo Kisugi.- No vinimos a pelear, sino a decirles algo muy importante.

¿Qué ocurrió?.- preguntó Yukari, quien se había reído con los comentarios de Urabe.

Parece ser que Cupido anda haciendo de las suyas aquí.- contestó Izawa.- Porque todos andan muy enamorados el día de hoy. El capitán (o sea, Wakabayashi) va a pedirle a Lily que se vaya con él a Alemania, Misaki y Rika andan muy acaramelados y...

¡Bueno ya!.- lo interrumpió Kisugi.- No le des más vueltas al asunto.

Ya habría acabado sino me hubieras interrumpido.- gruñó Izawa.- En fin... Venimos a decirles que Sanae aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo Tsubasa.

¡Es fantástico!.- gritaron Yukari e Ishizaki al mismo tiempo.

Sí que lo es, por eso hay que correr la voz.- dijo Taki.

De eso yo me encargo.- dijo Ishizaki.

Y acto seguido, salió muy feliz de la casa. Yukari lo miró irse, pensando que no habría jamás un hombre que pusiera a latir su corazón como lo hacía él.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Bueno, pues hice este fic con el motivo del Día del Amor y la Amistad, usé a la única pareja que no había utilizado ya: Yukari e Ishizaki. Para este fic me basé en la historia que seguí en "Caminos Cruzados", solo que me enfoqué en lo que Yukari e Ishizaki vivieron, cosa que no traté en ese fic. Traté de explicar más o menos el papel que los otros personajes representaron en mi historia, pero para los que no terminaron por entenderlo, los invito a que lean "Caminos Cruzados".

5

Lily de Wakabayashi. 


End file.
